Inns and taverns
Inns and taverns play a significant role in the Witcher universe. The very first story about the witcher begins with Geralt entering Vizima and heading straight for The Fox, one of the two taverns in town. Many telling conversations between Geralt and the people he meets take place at the local inn, both in the novels and in the game. In , inns and taverns are found throughout the game, except in Chapter V, the Epilogue, and "The Price of Neutrality." They are excellent places to store, or retrieve, items which are of no immediate use and therefore cluttering up precious inventory slots and to buy or sell other items, like alcohol for potion making, or food. They can also be used as places to meditate which is also necessary in potion making. They are also social places where one can find entertainment, fistfighting and gambling. Locations * Outskirts Inn - in the Outskirts (Chapter I) * The Hairy Bear - in the Temple Quarter (Chapters II and III) * The New Narakort - in the Trade Quarter (Chapter III) * Gamblers' den - in the Trade Quarter (Chapter III) * Country Inn - outside Murky Waters (Chapter IV) Storage * To store an item at, or retrieve an item from, an inn or tavern, first speak with the innkeeper. * Left-click on the "storage" icon (sometimes the storage icon is not immediately visible, so a conversation thread must be followed until it is). * In Chapter V (Old Vizima) and the Epilogue, Dandelion performs this function in a limited way, no other storage possibilities exist. Meditation * To meditate in inns, first speak with the innkeeper. * Left-click on the "meditation" icon. Buying and selling Typically these transactions are handled by the waitresses. Just initiate conversation with the waitress and then either ask her using a conversation option what she sells, or just click on the buy/sell icon during dialogue mode. This will open a panel showing you what she has to sell. Also, items she is willing to buy will be highlighted in your own inventory panel on the same screen. Typical wares include food, drink, as well as some grease. Just double-click on an item to either buy or sell. Happy transacting! Notes * You can leave an unlimited number of items in a tavern's storage. You can also recover your stored items at any time, from any inn or tavern. Take note that Chapter V has no inns nor taverns, and therefore no storage possibilities during the act. Only one opportunity is given, by your friendly sidekick Dandelion at the beginning of Chapter V, but that is the one and only time you can speak with him prior to the very final scene in the game. * It is advisable to always have one free slot when using storage to retrieve items. There was a bug which caused items to fall on the floor and become unusable (sort of embedded into the floor image). * There is an unofficial Kalkstein innkeeper mod available. In the second game, there is always a Notice Board in front, near the entrance of an inn. There are two proper inns and one area that functions as an inn since it doesn't even have a door or a roof. Inns and taverns offer storage that carries over its content throughout all three chapters. Locations * Chapter I: the Flotsam inn * Chapter II: The Cauldron in Vergen * Chapter III: Eternal Fire inn, area just to the southwest of the central marketplace right past the Notice Board in Loc Muinne. In the third game, inns and taverns provide food and drink and Geralt can challenge innkeeps at gwent. Locations * Cunny of the Goose * Inn at the Crossroads * Lindenvale tavern * Rosemary and Thyme * Tavern (Arinbjorn) * Tavern (Harviken) * Tavern (Larvik) * Tavern (Svorlag) * Tavern (Urialla Harbor) * The Adder and Jewels Winery * The Alchemy * The Barrel and Bung Inn * The Clever Clogs Tavern * The Cockatrice Inn * The Golden Sturgeon * The Kingfisher Inn * The New Port * The Nowhere Inn * The Pheasantry * The Ruddy Brush Auberge * The Scarlet Cardinal Inn * Seven Cats Inn * The Silver Salamander Inn * White Orchard inn Others * Cophia in Kaedwen * The Golden Rooster in TretogorThe Witcher: House of Glass graphic novel References cs:Hospody a hostince de:Gasthäuser und Kneipen es:Posadas y tabernas fr:Auberges et tavernes it:Locande e taverne hu:Fogadók és Kocsmák pl:Gospody i karczmy ru:Таверны и постоялые дворы Category:Inns and taverns Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher 2 locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations